darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
In Aid of the Myreque
In Aid of the Myreque is the second quest in the Myreque quest series. After discovering the secret group called the Myreque, the player must now help them move to a new location in Burgh de Rott, where they would be closer to the heart of their vampyre oppressors. Official description Walkthrough Must be able to defeat multiple foes which are resistant to most weapons. Completion of Shades of Mort'ton is recommended for access to Razmire Builders' Merchants. |items = (Items marked with an '''asterisk' can be easily acquired during the quest)'' * At least 1 piece of food* For building the pub, general store and bank: * 1-5 buckets* * 11 regular planks* (can be bought at Razmire Builders' Merchants in Mort'ton) * Swamp paste* (can be bought at Razmire Builders' Merchants in Mort'ton) * 44 nails of any metal (42 nails of various metals can be obtained during the quest) * 10 bronze hatchets * Either 10 raw mackerel or 10 raw snails* (depending on the storeowner's choice; any size or combination works), or weapon and big fishing net to gather them yourself * 3 tinderboxes* For building the furnace (these items can be kept in bank): * 2 steel bars * 1 piece of coal For making the rod of Ivandis (these items can be kept in bank): * A piece of soft clay * Silver bar * Mithril bar * A cut sapphire * 1 cosmic and water rune, or an enchant sapphire tablet. * Rope Recommended items: * A charged druid pouch * 50 coins or a ring of charos (a) * A silver weapon (Silver sickle (b), Silverlight, etc) * Steel equipment (helmet, chainbody, and platelegs) and food for Ivan (up to 15 pieces of cooked snails, salmon, slimy eel or stew). This is only needed for lower level players, as the enemies you have to protect Ivan from mainly focus their attacks on the player. |kills = * Gadderanks (level 58) * 2 Vampyre Juvinates (level 54 and 68) * 4 Juvinates (level 56) or 2 Juvinates (level 68) }} Drakan 101 To begin, go behind the pub in Canifis, and down the trapdoor. Go through the secret wall and squeeze past the stalagmite on the east side of the cave. Speak to Veliaf Hurtz inside and ask to join the organisation. Before joining the Myreque though, he needs you to be fully aware of their situation. He recounts the story of the Seven Priestly Warriors of Saradomin, who fought the vampyric hordes of Lord Drakan a long time ago, defending Misthalin and the rest of the world from an invasion by Morytania forces. They managed to successfully repel Drakan, but feared another such inspired event, thus they blessed the River Salve creating a shield between the lands. The warriors' bodies are said to be buried under the Paterdomus temple, but Veliaf believes one of them, Ivandis Seergaze, who was renowned to somehow effortlessly control Drakan's minions, is buried somewhere inside Morytania. Shifting base Veliaf suggests that Ivandis may have had indirect aid from the gods in the form of a weapon which can damage Vampyres and asks you to keep an eye open for said weapon. Moving on to your job, he tells you that the faction wants to move its base of operations to Burgh de Rott, a ghastly town inhabited by the refugees from the Sanguinesti region, the home of the vampyres, since Vanstrom Klause discovered their hideout in the previous quest. Veliaf also requests you to help build back the town, using the help of the escapees, in order to win their support. Travel to Mort'ton any way you can. The quickest way is to exit the base through the large wooden doors, and use Cyreg Paddlehorn's swamp boat in Mort Myre, which will bring you right to Mort'ton. If you do not bring a druid pouch, your food is at risk from ghasts. Once in Mort'ton, head south and over the bridge. You can't pass the gate into Burgh de Rott without permission from the locals; speak to one of them on the other side, and they'll complain that protecting themselves from the vampyres has left them tired and hungry, which in turn has made them paranoid - the reason why any outsider is thought to be a vampyre in disguise, come to steal their food and blood. They cannot be convinced to trust you in any way, so you will have to look around. There is a chest just outside the gate - examining it yields the message that it was once stocked with food. Put any piece of food in it and Florin will let you enter, accepting your offering. The easiest way to obtain some food is to kill an acid-spitting snail north-west of Mort'ton and cook its meat on a fire made from a nearby tree. Myreque HQ Ask any villager about "any 'out of the way' places", and they will direct you to the basement of the dilapidated pub, just south of the gate. They tell you that the inn basement could be operable if you cleared out the rubble. Climb over the small wall in the pub to get to the trapdoor, and then mine the rubble there to clear it. If you forgot to bring a pickaxe, a bronze one spawns in the woods east of the town, but be careful as it is infested with vampyres. Climb down the trapdoor and enter the basement. The entire room is filled with piles of rubble; you must mine each heap and dig up the remains to fill your buckets. If you forgot a bucket, there is one by the water pump at the town entrance. There are 15 piles of rubble to remove in total and you may find that you need to make several trips. Do not clear more piles of rubble than you can remove with a bucket, because if you leave the room you'll have to re-mine the rubble piles that you did not clear out into a bucket. The buckets can only be emptied on the pile of rubble upstairs, next to the pub, or anywhere outside the town. You can also drop the fully filled buckets on the ground in the basement if you have more empty buckets. One bucket holds three piles of rubble, although you may also find broken glass, rocks, and 21 nails (bronze to mithril), as well as a plaster fragment and a dusty scroll with a letter in it. The fragment depicts Morytania and the Seven Warriors, one holding a silvthrill rod and the Guthix balance potion that was used to fight some dark creatures; the letter on the scroll is written by Sialathin and addressed to Lantania, both inhabitants of Hallowvale, about preparing an escape. Once all piles are cleared, your attention will be directed to a plaque on the wall. Read it - it mentions Queen Efaritay and her hallowed children. Keep the nails, since you'll need them later, and discard the rest. After clearing the basement, go and talk to a villager again. They will accept your help to patch up the town, and will mention that you can start with the town's general store. Basic amenities Tip: If you've permanently cured Razmire, you may wish to note your bronze hatchets and snails/mackerel to sell and re-buy from his store, preventing an extra trip to a bank. You can also bring a weapon to kill snails, or fish for the food that the store owner asks you for. Speak with Aurel in the general store to the east. He tells you that you need to repair the roof and the broken wall of the shop. Investigating the holes leads you to the conclusion that the structures were once held together by planks and nails, so you will require the same items to repair them. If you have completed Shades of Mort'ton, you can go to Mort'ton shop and buy a few planks. You'll need six normal planks to repair the shop, as well as some nails. Climb the ladder outside the store, and repair the roof by using a plank on the damaged part; repeat on the damaged wall next to the store door. When you've repaired the shop, talk to Aurel again - he wants the store stocked before he can open it. He gives you a crate in which to put the resources he requires; note that all items must be un-noted to be put in the crate. Aurel requires: *10 bronze hatchets *3 tinderboxes *10 raw mackerel or raw snails of any kind - Aurel lets you know which ones to collect The snails can be found near the north-western entrance to Mort'ton and there are big net fishing spots south of the Burgh de Rott bank. If you didn't bring these with you, you'll have to go to a bank now - the Mort'ton general store sells tinderboxes if you need any. Once you're done, go back to Aurel and return the stocked crate. The town general store is now up for business. He suggests you help fix the bank, since it's been broken for a long time. Incense Talk to Cornelius near the bank to the south. He asks you to repair the bank booth first, and then to look at the walls. Examining the booth yields a lot of broken glass and the remains of wooden structures held together by nails. You need 2 planks and a piece of swamp paste, as well as 8 nails - you can buy the planks and paste at Razmire Builders' Merchants after completing Shades of Mort'ton, and you may use the nails dug up from the heaps of rubble. First, repair the teller window, and then repair the back wall by using three more planks and 12 nails. Speak to Cornelius again, who tells you that the bank now only requires a manager; ask him if he would fancy the job, which he gladly accepts. From this point, the bank is available even if you don't complete the quest. Talk to anyone in the village and they'll request you to check the broken furnace in the south-east part of the town. Examining the furnace leads you to the conclusion that it is made of steel, so take 2 steel bars and 1 coal and head to the furnace. Repair the furnace and fuel it with the coal before lighting the furnace. A cutscene then plays, showing a man named Gadderanks and two bodyguards conversing with Vanstrom Klause about blood tithes and how they are becoming insufficient for the vampyres. Apparently, he cannot reach the required quota as Canifis is already paying more than they originally agreed to and Mort'ton is just full of the afflicted. At that point, Vanstrom smells the smoke from the furnace you just lit. The vampyres have discovered the location of Burgh de Rott - the last free settlement in Morytania! He threatens Gadderanks, saying that a new source for tithes has appeared and that he must meet up with his blood quota, before flying off. Last words After the cutscene, you will need to prepare for a fight with the silver sickle (b) or another silver weapon, like the Silverlight, Darklight, Wolfbane dagger or a blessed hatchet from Animal Magnetism, as they are all made of silver. Silver bolts fired from a crossbow will not affect the vampyre juvinates. Go to the general store and speak with Gadderanks who has set up shop in the store, and is about to have Wiskit tithed. Speak with Gadderanks, Wiskit, and one of the juvinates, and Gadderanks will try to kill you for interfering! He is level 58 and attacks by whacking you with his warhammer; defeat him and his lackeys. Mid-way through the battle, Veliaf will appear to help you. If you do not have any silver weapon to produce for this battle, Veliaf can extinguish both Vampyre Juvinates on his own. However, prayer and food may be necessary as this could take some time and you will not be able to inflict damage without a silver weapon. After gaining victory over them, you find that Gadderanks still has some breath in him; talk to him. He will tell you of the vampyres' weaknesses, referring to the Guthix balance potion that you read about in the fragment, and asks you to find his family, the reason why he had been supporting the vampyres, then finally dies. You will get his hammer from Aurel, which is similar to a granite maul but stronger against shades. Talk to Veliaf and he will tell you to meet him back at the hideout in The Hollows. The vanguard Use the Canifis bank or the now-accessible Burgh de Rott bank to stock up for the upcoming fights if you are not prepared already. Followers such as summoning familiars and pets are not allowed during this portion of the quest. Go back to Veliaf at the hideout below the Canifis pub and talk to him again. He will have you talk to Radigad and Polmafi to have them head to the Burgh de Rott hideout, but wants you to escort Ivan Strom to the Paterdomus temple because the mission is becoming too dangerous for the young, aspiring priest. Bring armour and a silver weapon; players may also choose to bring a Guthix balance potion for the fight against the juvinates. Lower-levelled players may also take some armour, food, and weapon for Ivan, but remember that you will not get any of them back; talk to Polmafi Fedigris and Radigad Ponfit first, and after that "use" a steel chainbody, steel platelegs, steel helm and a silver sickle on Ivan, who will accept your gifts and wear it under his robes. You may also provide food to him before you start; Ivan only likes "Cooked snails, salmon, Cooked slimy eel or stew" and he can carry up to 15 food items. Once the trip is underway, you '''cannot' give Ivan any additional food or armour.'' Speak to Ivan, who has already been briefed by Veliaf and is ready to go. You must now choose between two routes - a long and short one - through the Mort Myre swamp. You will be attacked on both routes; on the short route, you will fight 2 level 68 juvinates, while on the long route you will be attacked by four level 56 ones. The short route is probably easier than the long route because the juvinates are easier to block from Ivan; for the most part, Ivan is fairly safe, so just focus on killing the juvinates. If your combat level is too low or you do not feel like killing the juvinates, a Guthix balance potion '''will' work for the juvinates - but just during the quest.'' Priestly Warrior Once you escort Ivan to safety, you will part ways in front of the entrance to the temple. Go down the ladder into the temple and talk to Drezel. You need to talk about Veliaf's insights on Ivandis and his enchanted rod, but you will make him upset by asking for proof of the burial. He, as a devout follower of Saradomin, is convinced that Ivandis Seergaze was buried with his six companions and believes Veliaf to be erring on the matter. Work on his sympathy, mentioning the risk to those poor souls left in Morytania to allow you to investigate. When you are successful, you will get the temple library key from him. The secret library is under the same room as Drezel. There is a keyhole in the east wall, which will open a trapdoor in the floor. Go down into the library and search the bookshelves to get the ancient tome, a battered tome and a leather book. Study them all carefully. The leather book is called Modern Day Morytania and describes Morytania geographically, mentioning Canifis, the Castle of the Northern Lords, Port Phasmatys, Mort Myre Swamp, the Mort Ridge Mines, Mort'ton, the Haunted Woods, Burgh de Rott, even Meiyerditch, Darkmeyer, the Barrows and finally Castle Drakan. The battered tome, named Histories of the Hallowland, describes the history of Hallowvale, the former name for Morytania, and speaks of Ivandis' weapon, which has a very precise size and is made of silvthrill and a sapphire, before being blessed by Saradomin. The ancient tome, called The Sleeping Seven, speaks about the location of Ivandis' tomb, and his possessions. The book reveals that, according to rumour, Ivandis was buried in a small cavern accessed via the north-eastern wall of a tunnel beneath Mort Myre, marked by fake beast marks. Go to the basement south of the bar in Canifis, and go through the secret wall. Near the wall, on the east side wall of the long cavern, there should be some boarded up area. Break the boards to reveal a secret entrance. You must have read the three books or you won't be able to break the board. Go in the cave to find Ivandis' final resting place. The Rod of Ivandis Examine Ivandis' coffin; an imprint of Ivandis' rod can be found on top of it and you conclude that the weapon was made of a silver and mithril alloy and that it gives off both mortal and divine energies. Optionally, return to Veliaf and tell him about the tomb and how the rod is fused to the coffin; he will desperately let out that it might not be your destiny to obtain the rod, but drops a hint that you may be able to create a mould from the fused rod. Use a piece soft clay on the top of the tomb to get a rod clay mould. Once you've made the mould, go to a furnace (the only ones in Morytania are in Burgh de Rott and Port Phasmatys) and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and a sapphire on it to make a silvthrill rod, as described by the various clues you have found. Looking at it reveals that it lacks the mortal and divine energies you sensed, although its dimensions are correct. Enchant it using the Enchant Level 1 Jewellery spell. The divine energies are still lacking, but the mortal enchantment is now present. Take the enchanted silvthrill rod and a rope back to Paterdomus. Inside the temple, use the rod on the well at the centre, with a rope in your inventory, to create a fully charged Rod of Ivandis. Be sure not to use any of the charges or you will need to make another, as Veliaf will only accept one that is fully charged. Take the Rod of Ivandis to the cellar of the Burgh de Rott pub, and give it to Veliaf. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 2 quest points * * * * * Access to Burgh de Rott and its facilities * Ability to play the Temple Trekking minigame * Ability to use a Gadderhammer, which is strong against shades * Ability to make and use the Rod of Ivandis and Guthix balance potions to fight and defeat Vampyre Juveniles and Juvinates * Talk to Historian Minas to receive 5 kudos in the Varrock Museum Transcript Music unlocked * Distant Land - when you first enter Burgh De Rott * Fangs For the Memory - when you are ambushed while escorting Ivan Required for completing Completion of In Aid of the Myreque is required for the following: * Darkness of Hallowvale * Morytania Tasks: ** Easy: "Only Going Forward, We Can't Find Reverse" ** Medium: "Ready? Trek!" and "Finding Your Balance" ** Hard: "Trekkin' Ain't Easy" ** Elite: "Thoroughly A-Ghast" Trivia * The names of all the people in Burgh de Rott are Romanian names. * The name "Burgh de Rott" is a pastiche of several European languages, and seems to mean "City of Rot". The name is also a reference to "Rotten Boroughs" in English politics. Category:Burgh de Rott Category:Wikia Game Guides quests